<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>healing scars [FANART] by wingheads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934952">healing scars [FANART]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads'>wingheads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, M/M, Trans Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>steve and tony get a visitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>healing scars [FANART]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts">starksnack</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>artworks for team flying for the captain america/iron man rbb 2020!! thank you so much to the mods for such an amazing event and to my rbb writer, kait, who was such a joy to work with!! please go read her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936278">here</a>!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>  <br/></p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>  <br/></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936278">healing scars</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack">starksnack</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>